We Will Forever Last
by thegothicayaoicat
Summary: As Danny and Vlad realize the significance of one another in their lives they have to fight the worlds cruel rules to society. Not only for being gay but being different from human begins. Who in the end will except how different they are from the rest of us? MPREG BOYXBOY POMPOUS PEP DANNY X VLAD (Updated Frequently)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my new story and if you like it I must say I am dedicated to this story. I will be updating constantly! I am a dedicated 14 year old with no life so their really isn't a reason why I won't update. Now I hope you like my story thanks for Reading!**

**-thegothicayaoicat**

Danny laid on his bed looking at his astronomy poster on is ceiling. He didn't feel like doing his homework. Well, more like he knew he wouldn't be able to finish it with all of the thoughts eloping his brain. He had been in a relationship for a bout three months now. His lover however, was spending two weeks in France on business. It was killing him that his significant other wasn't with him. It was killing him even more that he was a fifteen year old boy moping around because his boyfriend wasn't here. His boyfriend being the one and only, Vlad Masters.

When Danny first met Vlad something inside him happened. No not an erection, he just felt different. It only took him a year and a half to realize that what he felt for Vlad was pure longing. He loved being around him but he couldn't admit that to him. Why would _the _Vlad Masters, the man so hot he could get any man or women on the planet, want a skinny, frail fifteen year old for a lover. However, Danny didn't know that Vlad was asking himself the same thing. After one of there fights three months ago both of them broke.

_Vlad's POV_

_Danny fell to the ground again. I have never seen him so weak before. I Pushed back my feelings of regret and flew down to where Danny was laying. He grunted as he tried to get up. I landed in front of him. He sat on his knees with his head down before me. "Come on Daniel your not going to give up so soon now are you?" God what was wrong with me. After saying cruel things to Danny I feel as if I need a gallon of mouthwash. Again I repeated the action of pushing my feelings away to ignore them. Danny was shaking slightly. "I can't fight you Vlad!" He screamed, his words echoing in my brain. Tears suddenly fell from his eyes. He looked up slightly, enough for me to see his face turning red from a blush. "I can't do this anymore Vlad." His words confused my Harvard graduate brain. "Daniel..." I said as I walked closer to his shaking form. "NO!" He screamed putting his hand out to signal for me not to get any closer. "I don't know why but I hate this! I never want to fight you Vlad...I...!" He looked up showing me his red eyes with tears sliding down his cheeks and some snot escaping his nose. Even with a wet face he looked so adorable. "I don't know what your doing to me but it's eating from the inside out! Day and night the only person on my mind is you! My friends say I've been acting weird and even my parents say I've been acting different and-" IT was then were I realized everything. I cut Danny off by pulling the out stretch arm and putting him in a warm embrace. He didn't move he just clung on to me. "Danny have you considered that maybe what your feeling for me is possibly love?" It was then he clung on to the back of my cape and buried his head in my chest. I held him back finally realizing that I had been in love with Daniel. I Pulled away from the hug and with my hand I gently grabbed his chin to make him look up at me. I slowly leaned in making sure he wanted this, and when there was no turning back our lips touched. He kissed me back, it was tender and long. When we pulled away Danny had a bliss full expression on his face. "Vlad,"he spoke quietly. "I think I love you." I held him once again. "Me too." _

It has only been a week and he was already ruined. How could he do this another seven days? Danny looked down at his pants. He didn't want to admit it but he missed Vlad's touch. Vlad's big hands around his smaller form. Danny lifted his hand and groped his crotch through his pants. He really wanted Vlad's on him. He wanted Vlad to thrust- "DANNY!" Danny's thought's were broken and his hand laid back down on the bed. Jazz stood in the door frame. "Danny, why aren't you doing homework?" Jazz questioned raising her eyebrow. Danny sighed and rolled over so his face was deep in his pillow. "Eh doh waha." He responded. "What?"

"I said I don't wanna!" Jazz sighed and sat on the edge of Danny's bed. "Danny...is there something bugging you? You've been like this for awhile. Sam and Tucker even said you never want to hang out and you choose to be cooped up in this room." Danny knew he was blowing off his friends and he knew everyone was worried but he just couldn't bring himself to think of anyone else. God knows what he would be like if they broke up. "I'm just not really in the mood to be around anyone right now."  
>"Danny I've studied human psychology and it's not healthy to shut yourself up and keep everything bugging you inside..." Jazz kept speaking about her studies as Danny blocked her out. It's not like he was depressed he was just...lonely. Jazz went on lecturing and Danny kept not paying attention. 'Friday...just seven more days.' He thought.<p>

Danny walked into school Monday morning. For once in his life Danny was early for school. He woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. School starts at 8:30 and it was only seven. He sighed and walked to his locker. The halls were empty. The sun rays that were barely reaching over the horizon were eloping the hall ways. For once he had seen high school look peaceful. Then again no one was there. Danny put his books in his locker and sat down in the empty hallway. He started to listen to the music on his ipod. He watched the the teenagers walk by. Giving him second long glances then proceeding with their own lives. Danny's mind was lost in the thought of Vlad, this was getting painful for Danny. Before he knew it the warning bell rang and he grabbed his text books for Biology. He had first period with Sam and Tucker. He was almost positive that they were going to be pissed for ditching them and going to school alone.

He sat down at his desk in the back of the classroom. The kids started to pile into the classroom. The jocks were sitting on the girls tables flirting with anything that had a vagina and a showing stomach and of course was hot. Danny looked out the window with no intention of taking a good look at the women this educational facility had to offer. "Danny?" He heard. He moved his eyes to see the person speaking. "Oh hey Sam."

"Where were you? We went to your house as usual."

"Oh yeah sorry I got here early. Where's Tuck?"

"Early, that's unusual. He's in the bathroom. Hey Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"I know your sister probably bugged you about this enough but are you okay? Last week you said it was a little phase and you'd be fine by today, and well...you're not really fine." Danny was tired of hearing all of this crap he just wish they wouldn't care. It's not like he could tell them or anything. Just the thought of them finding out made Danny shiver. Friend's or not they would never understand. "Sam I'm fine really I'm just tired and I just feel grogy. I guess you could say I'm on my man period." Sam smiled at Danny's usual humor. "Okay but seriously dude, you know anytime you need to talk I'm here." I really wish I could believe her. Someone to talk to would be nice.

Tucker came in at the final bell meaning class had started. He said the exact same thing Sam did. It was nice to have two friend's who cared so much.

Danny's POV

I woke up to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. I slammed my fist on the snooze button. I didn't want to move from this bed. I don't want to go to school I don't want to do anything. "Danny hurry your pancakes are gonna get cold!" I heard my mother bicker from the kitchen. Why pancakes, we only have pancakes on...Friday. Danny jumped from his bed and looked at the Calendar. Friday it read. The world repeated in my head. It's Friday, Vlad...Vlad comes home, today. I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped into the air. "Its Friday!" I screamed. It seamed as if in a second I was down stairs dressed and showered. I actually showered because I didn't want to smell bad for Vlad and I didn't have PE today. I ran out of the house skipping breakfast. Sam and Tucker were already outside waiting for me. "Hey!" I said greeting them with a smile. "Finally, a Danny with a good mood." Tucker said. How couldn't I be? In seven hours I would be heading to see Vlad at his house to greet him from his trip. And of course to ruin his sheets. "Hey so Danny we were thinking about going the amusement park tonight." Sam looked at me with a relieved look. "Oh sorry I have plans."

"Oh that's fine what about tomorrow, Tucker and I were talking about a horror movie marathon?"

"Sorry guys I have plans all weekend."

"Doing what?"

"Oh well my...Uncle...invited me to stay with him this weekend." Technically I wasn't lieing, we do call him Uncle Vlad. "You have an Uncle?" Tucker said suspiciously. "Y-Yeah he's my dad's older brother. He didn't really like what my dad did for a living so he never really contacted us. But then he changed his mind and decided to get to know the family better."

"So he only invited you to come stay."

"H-He...he said he still had to get used to my dad and he doesn't really like girls all that much so it's only me."

"Yeah I can see that." Sam said and Tucker agreed with her statement. In my defense that was a pretty crappy lie. How I pulled it off? I will never know. Heh maybe Vlad is rubbing off on me. My parents had actually thought I had become closer to Vlad and they respect that Vlad and I actually act like family as far as they are concerned. My mother didn't like it at first but with Vlad's changed behavior my whole family has grown to see him as the amazing person he really is.

I felt as if the last period was an eternity. It was almost unbearable to how slow it was going. BBBBRRRRIIINNNGGG! I jumped up from my seat and practically flew out of the classroom while the teacher was still talking about our homework. A minute later I had my backpack over my shoulder and I turned into Phantom behind the school. I sped to my house and quickly switched my school bag to my overnight duffle bag. After that I traveled at my highest speed to Vlad's.

I put my hand on the gigantic doorway. The door was unlocked. I walked in and looked around. The entrance hall was empty. I walked towards the den I knew he liked to read in. I put my hand on yet another overly dramatized door. I peeked in to spot the man with long silver hair reading a book. I dropped my bag and ran to him. "Vlad!" I practically jumped on him. Before I knew it I was straddling Vlad and holding him tightly. Vlad pulled me in closer. "Oh my little badger how I missed you."

"Oh God Vlad never leave again I could barely stand it." Vlad pushed me away lightly so our eyes met. "I know exactly how you feel." Vlad's lips were suddenly on mine. Before I knew it Vlad's tongue and mine were at war and my hips tried rubbing my hard member against anything. Vlad and I broke apart for air. "Danny, let's take this upstairs." I nodded and Vlad was holding me bridal style and flying to his bedroom.

{Present Time far in the ghost zone}

(Dani's POV)

I suddenly got a chill up my spine when I was floating through the ghost zone. I looked around to find nobody near me. Suddenly I thought of Danny. I haven't seen him in so long. I turned around to find a portal to amity park.

I passed through the familiar Fenton Portal. The lab was empty and my foot steps were the only thing that could be heard. I floated up to Danny's room. "Cuz I came-" I was cut off by emptiness once again. Where would he be. It's almost midnight on Saturday. I left the house to find Danny's friends. I won't lie I have done my far share of spying. Causing me to know where all of Danny's friends live and what they all did on a regular basis, which in all honesty, wasn't much. When my thoughts ended I landed infront of Sam's house. I went invisible making sure if I entered her room I wouldn't be disturbing a make out session with Danny. Once I reached her bedroom no one was there. I flew to the enormous basement. Sam and Tucker were watching a movie. I floated infront of the screen and became visible once again. Sam and Tucker almost jumped out of there skin. "Dani!?" They said in sequence. "What are you doing here?" Sm asked.

"I was looking for Danny."

"Oh he isn't here."

"Yeah I realized that. Do you know where he might be?"

"He's with his Uncle, why? Did something happen?"

"Well...kinda. I was flying around and all of a sudden a chill went up my spine and Danny popped into my head. It didn't give me a good feeling so I decided to come here." Sam and Tucker looked at each other in a way I couldn't read them. Then Tucker looked at me and spoke up. "Danny...he hasn't been himself lately. For the past two weeks he was mopping around. Then all of a sudden this morning I don't think I've ever seen him with a bigger smile. All because he said he was going to see the Uncle we have never heard about." I sat there for a second thinking about the situation. I never remembered Danny having an Uncle unless you count...It's as if everything in my mind clicked. But that couldn't be right. Danny hates Vlad. Or maybe Vlad brainwashed Danny and he went Vlad to be his son. "H-Hey Dani you okay?" Sam asked as the terrifying thoughts eloped my mind. "I...I Have to go." I flew out the house and back towards the portal. "Danny please be okay."

I stepped into the glowing green portal that held Vlad's mansion on the other side. While invisible I looked around his lab making sure Danny or Vlad aren't here. Neither of them were in sight. "Maybe there in the training room, if Danny is really brainwashed then Vlad would probably be working on making Danny a perfect 'son'." I shivered at my own thoughts. I really hoped Danny was fighting back. There was nobody in Vlad's state of the art training facility. I flew around some more on the first floor. Nothing except for maids and cooks. It was the same yet quieter on the second floor. Even as it was getting close to midnight cooks and cleaners still did there jobs to perfection, I guess those are the workers you get when you're a billionaire. I was starting to get worried. I reached the third floor after checking every possible room on the other two floors. I remember from my time here where Vlad's room was. Unlike other clones I was allowed to have freedom in the mansion making me memorize all the rooms. I was before Vlad's large oak colored doors. I begged to God that Vlad wouldn't sense me if he was up here. While invisible I put my head through the door. There Vlad sat topless reading a book. He looked so relaxed so peaceful. I had never seen him look that way. He looked as if he felt like a king. Taking my eyes off Vlad I searched the room for signs of Danny, nothing. 'Maybe Danny really did have an Uncle I didn't know about.' I thought to myself, before I left, the door leading to a bathroom opened. Danny walked out in only underwear and slightly wet hair. My heart beat fast terrified of what would come next. Danny walked over to Vlad's bed and snuggled into the covers on Vlad's chest. Vlad put the book down and lied down with Danny giving a peck on the cheek. "I missed you so much." Danny said as he was wrapped in Vlad's embrace. "I did too my little badger. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you." I started shaking as I saw brainwashed Danny and what Vlad was using him for. I wasn't an idiot it's obvious they just had s-sex! As Danny blushed and snuggled closer Vlad spoke again. "What did you tell your friends?"

"I just said I was visiting my Uncle."

"When do you think you'll tell them?" Danny sighed at Vlad's question. "I just feel as if I told anyone they would think you had brainwashed me or something. It seems nobody can trust you but me. You know they'll do anything to stop the truth of us actually being a couple reach there minds before all the excuses come out." Vlad nodded in agreement. My feet fell shaky. It was obvious Danny wasn't brainwashed. He wanted this. My mind went blank to the point that I didn't care if they saw me I was so infuriated that I felt like shooting them both. My shaking caused me to fall forward becoming visible again. Danny and Vlad sat up immideatly. I looked to both of them with tears in my eyes. "How could you! Do you remember all those things he did to you, to me! He tried killing me Danny, and your father yet you sleep with this satanic beast! Have fun explaining this to the people you ditch for a dick up your ass!" After yelling I flew out before I could say anything else. I never want to see that...that...TRAITORS face ever again! After everything Vlad did to him he still chooses to sleep with him. I hope he really does have fun telling his friends whats going on then maybe when all he has is his psychopath lover lets see who he crawls back to. I flew back into the ghost zone telling myself I never saw that and that I never had a cousin.

[Vlad's POV]

I looked over to Danny as he shook uncontrollably. The only reason I asked Danny the question of when he would tell his friends was because lately he's been thinking of teling them but after this fiasco I'm pretty sure he will never let our secret slip through his teeth. I held Danny to me, "Danny everything's all right don't worry."

"Vlad...those things she said...I...she...she'll never look at me again. What if Sam and Tucker found out? What if my parents found out. Then not only would they want to kill phantom they would want to kill Fenton and-" I cut him off with a small kiss on the lips. I held his shaking form closer. "Danny everything's going to be alright. She was shocked just give her some alone time. She will come to her senses soon enough." I said petting his dark colored hair. "B-But Vlad...what about you. What if the news finds out. What about paparazzi? If they find out it'll be all my fault for ruining your career!" I didn't let Danny break away from my grasp. "I don't care if they find out. Danny not a lot of people will understand what we have together. We can't stop that but we can ignore it." Danny looked up at me and I look down into his blue orbs. "I will always love you. I know we haven't been together for long but I think we have something special. Something nobody else has." Danny's tears finally fell as he clung on to me. "I think so too. I-I love you." After that we laid down and I held Danny close holding him to me until we both drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn tumblr for distracting me. Thanks for reading!**

**-thegothicayaoicat**

[Danny's POV]

After the incident with Dani I couldn't stop thinking about how my family could react. Thinking what would happen if Sam and Tucker found out. Or even worse if the paparazzi found out and everything Vlad 'worked' so hard for would be destroyed. Of course Vlad tried telling me over and over that it was not my fault and that he didn't care about the people who would judge us. But those words couldn't slice through my thick teenage brain. When Sunday night came Vlad and I kissed goodbye. I flew into the ghost portal already missing him. Once I reached my portal I went invisible and flew into the front door of my house like a normal person. I walked into the house announcing my arrival. "Hi sweetie! How was your weekend?" I heard my mother say from the kitchen. "It was fine but I'm a bit tired so I'm going to head up stairs to rest." I walked upstairs without responding to my mothers goodbye. I put my duffel bag down and fell on my bed. My heart clenched as I remembered Danielle's words. "_Have fun explaining this to the people you ditch for a dick up your ass!" _Tears burned on the sides of my eyes. I took off my clothes until I was just in my underwear and fell on my bed, again. It felt empty and cold without Vlad holding me next to him. Before I could think anymore bitter thoughts I was out like a light.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of toast and my deafening alarm clock. I turned it off and got up. I made it down stairs and grabbed a piece of bread on the way out. Sam and Tucker were waiting outside for me. I smiled and waved with the bread in my mouth. We walked and talked as we got closer to campus. While Sam was going on about freedom of speech my phone buzzed. When I looked at it, it read:

Daniel I hope your having a great day. The bed felt so lonely without your moans last night. But study hard and I will see you after school if you would like to come over?

-Vlad

I blushed heavily at his comment and held in my little love struck girl squeal. "Hey you alright your blushing?" I looked up to see Sam and tucker staring at me as if I had to heads. "O-Oh yeah just getting a bit sick I guess." I said trying to somehow make the blush die down. "Oh dude maybe you should go home?" Asked Sam as she put her hand to my forehead. "I'm fine really probably just a cold." I said stepping away from Sam's hands. I didn't like her touching me. I only wanted to feel Vlad's touch. When Sam and Tucker began speaking again I listened into their conversation. I really loved them, that's why I decided to never tell them about Vlad and I unless I'm positive they'll except him and I.

When at school I tried studying hard. Ever since I dated Vlad he took my grades into his hands I had done better than I did in Freshman year. And because of Vlad's threat to every ghost in the ghost zone there have been a small amount of attacks, so my grades have never been so high.

When I finished school I went home and waved goodbye to Sam and Tucker as they walked farther down the street. Once I made it upstairs I got to studying, until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered at the unchecked caller ID. "Hello Daniel."

"Vlad hi! What's up?"

"Oh nothing really just sitting here, in bed, alone...with lube." My face flushed at his words and my pants suddenly became tight. "I'll be right over!" With that I hung up the phone and ran down stairs. "Mom I'm gonna go spend the night at Tucker's!" Before she could respond I was out the door and texting Tucker to cover for me. Then I was back down stairs flying into the portal.

[Meanwhile in the Manson house hold]

"At least he seems happier, well more like ecstatic," Tucker said opening another can of Pepsi. "I know but nobody just goes from depressed to the happiest we've ever seen them in a day. Something's just not right." Sam said looking at her feet while sitting on one of the big couches of her theater. "Well maybe he really likes his Uncle."

"I guess that could be it. But doesn't it seem kinda strange, an Uncle neither of us have heard about and his parents never mentioned him. What could he do to make Danny love him?"

"Sam I think your being over protective. I mean Danny's happy so shouldn't we be?"

"I guess but, I just get the feeling something's wrong. He walks around like a love struck school girl."

"Well maybe he has a secret girlfriend."

"W-What!? No D-Danny would never keep that a secret." Sam's face was flushed, goth or not she couldn't hide her own love struck school girl jealousy from Tucker. Tucker began laughing at her out burst. "Or maybe he has a boyfriend and that's why he's keeping it secret."

"Tucker come on be serious I really am worried."

"Oh come on Sam you know I'm just kidding. We both know Danny is head over heels for you." Sam flushed again but before she could say anything Tucker's phone vibrated. He lifted the device to check the message. "Speak of the devil." Tucker said reading the message. "Well what does it say?"

"Tucker, cover for me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Sam walked over to the phone and looked at the message herself. "Okay this is getting ridiculous. What could he possibly be doing?"

"Maybe there is a ghost attack." Sam and Tucker decided to ignore the text and watch a few movies. After twenty minutes of 'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World' Sam broke. "Okay I can't take it, I'm jealous and if he has a secret girlfriend he should tell us." Sam picked up Tucker's phone on the counter and dialed Danny. "What are you gonna say?" Tucker said slightly pissed at the fact Sam just took his phone. "I don't know but I've had enough." The phone rung five times. It got to the point that Sam paced until Tucker told her to sit down and put it on speaker. After two more ring the phone was answered. "H-Hello?" The voice on the other line spoke. "Danny it's Sam and Tucker! Where are you? It's as if we haven't hung out in weeks!"

"Sam I've just...nya...been a bit busy." Sam and Tucker heard whispering in the background. "Danny who are you with?" Tucker asked. "hah...no...nobody w-why?"  
>"Well you sound weird. What's going on?"<p>

"No seriously I- AHHH!"

"DANNY?!" Sam and Tucker said in sequenced. "I'm fine d-don't worry...hah I just hah doing some training is ngg all."

"That doesn't sound like training it sounds like your being dissected!" Sam was now getting scared. However, Tucker was listening to Danny closely. "Sam trust me I'm ngh fine!"

"Who are you training with?"

"VLAD!"  
>"Jeez you don't have to yel- WAIT WHO?"<p>

"uh...Y-Yeah I asked him to train me a bit. He's being ah I little rough on me so I have to go."

"Wait Da-"

"Bye." And with that Danny hung up leaving Sam angrier than ever and Tucker suspicious. "I can't believe him! Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Sam...do...don't you think he sounded a bit strange?"

"About Vlad being his tutor? Yeah kinda!" With that the night went on and Tucker stayed quiet lost in thoughts and Sam rambled on about how unbelievable Danny was.

Tucker and Sam walked into school the next day and sat in there first period seats. As usual Danny hadn't shown up yet. The bell rang and our teacher began the class. Fifteen minutes in Danny walked in with messy hair, bags under his eyes yet he had the face a five-year old who had just been told he's going to Disney Land. "Sorry I'm late." He said with a tired voice. The teacher began lecturing him until he said to take his seat. Danny sat by us and waved. Danny took out his books and began listening intently to the class lecture on genes. He took notes and highlighted certain parts of his textbook as Tucker and I doodled on our books and stared aimlessly out the window. When class ended Danny headed out the door. "Hey." Sam and said as they both caught up to him. "Hey guys."

"Hey we wanted to talk to you about last night." Right when Sam spoke those words the bell rang. "Oh can we talk at lunch I cannot be late for my next class." With that Danny walked away. Sam grunted in anger and stomped off in the opposite direction.

[LUNCH]

As Danny walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria two sets of hands grabbed him. "H-Hey what going on?" Danny was dragged outside and put up against the wall. He looked up to see two pissed off faces of Sam and Tucker. "You didn't have to drag me." Danny said rubbing the shoulder one of them griped to hard. "We thought you would make another excuse. What's going on?" You could see the flame in Sam's eyes as she spoke. "W-what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what are we talking about? You know exactly what we are talking about! You never hang out with us anymore and now your telling us that your off with your Uncle or playing ghost with your arch nemesis!"

"Guys I know I haven't been around a lot but I'm just busy with stuff. Like improving my grades. Now that their aren't many attacks now a days it's been helpful to get my grades back in the above average section instead of below."

"So you can't spend one measly night with your friends?"

"It's just that I...I" Danny was speechless he didn't have anymore excuses he was done for. "Fine! Come talk to me when you want to tell us the truth." With that Sam stomped off back into the school. Danny looked down to the ground. Sam didn't understand how much he wanted to tell her the truth. It was killing him but just by hearing that he's training with Vlad makes Sam blow a fuse. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if they knew the truth. Tucker, still being there, sat on the ground next to where Danny stood. Danny looked down at his friend. Tucker patted the ground signaling Danny to sit. Danny obeyed and gave him a curios look as to why he wasn't yelling as well. "Danny this conversation stays between you and me, okay?" Danny nodded. "Danny I'm always going to be your best friend. No matter what I will always support you, unless you want to destroy the world or something that's where I draw the line," Danny smiled at Tucker's humor. "But seriously I'll always be here. Now I want to ask you this. Were you really with Vlad last night?" Danny's gut fell and he was scared to see where this conversation was going. However, he nodded and lightly blushed. Tucker looked at the ground and slightly blushed as well (well as much as a black man can blush) at his next question. "Are..well I-I mean...*sigh* Are you and Vlad fucking?!"

**Thanks for reading again. I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**-thegothicayaoicat**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the people who are reading. It means a lot if you like it. Anyway, I have fall break starting today so I might be updating more than usual later this week. But I might be going to Argentina. Thanks again. (Sorry for bad grammar and spelling)

WARNIG: I forgot to say this but THERE WILL BE BOY X BOY SEX AND SEX REFRENCES SO IF THAT'S NOT IN YOUR BEST OF TATSTE HAVE A NICE DAY AND GOODBYE!

-thegothicayaoicat

(Danny's POV)

My face went pale as those words left my best friends mouth. I was speechless, Tucker didn't look mad but, he knew! How, how could he have found out? "H-How...?" I thought the words would be easier said but my voice cracked and those were the only sounds that left my person. "Well," Tucker began. "It was that night, Sam and I called you on the phone. Y-You sounded weird, Sam only focused on the words you said, not the way you said them...they sounded as if you were well...doing..i-it. And then you screamed his, name." Tucker stuttered in nervousness. When he finished his explanation he put his head down in utter embarrassment. But I wasn't any better. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I'm gonna have to yell at Vlad for making me answer the damn phone while we were having sex. 'Answer the phone,' he said. 'It'll be kinky,' he said. Damn him! "D-Danny?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Tucker. "You're right." I cringed and as did he. "So...are you guys like...enemies with...benefits?" My faced blushed even more not knowing that was possible. I don't even think my parents and I having "The Talk" was this bad. "N-No! We're together a-and it's serious." I looked up at Tucker praying that his reaction wouldn't be that bad. Tucker sighed and his blush went down a bit. "Danny like I said, I'll always be your friend. Whether you're straight, gay or even bi. I'll be here. I don't care that you and Vlad are...together. True I was shocked but the only thing I care about is you being safe. I don't like Vlad but you and I are different, so I can except this weird relationship you two have but be warned, I will make a lot of jokes and will never fret to elbow you when someone mentions the word gay." I laughed at his words. I couldn't have asked for a better reaction. I should have known I could trust Tucker. "Thanks Tuck, you don't understand how much that means to me." We both smiled and awkwardly hugged. "Now all you need to do is tell Sam on her death bed!" I broke out laughing again, but Tucker was right. I knew in the bottom of my heart Sam wouldn't react the same way. With the thought not leaving my mind we walked to the class and on cue the bell rang.

After school I walked home alone. Sam wasn't talking to me and Tucker, being the president of the electronics club, had to help set up the lighting for an upcoming school play. But I didn't mind, it was winter so it was kind of a pain to walk through the snow but I still thought it was nice. My butt was still wet from sitting on the ground with Tucker. I guess we didn't realize the snow when we were talking. I reached my brick house and stomped my feet at the entrance, attempting to not bring snow in the house. Knowing my mother would yell if I did. However, I was greeted by an empty house. I put my boots next to the door and went upstairs. I didn't have any homework. I finished it on my free period in the library. I took my phone out. No calls or messages. I wanted to text Vlad but I didn't want to seem like an annoying kid to him. I put my phone on the table next to me. I put my head in to my pillow becoming sleepy. Yet before sleep could take me away I heard the door open. Nobody was yelling about science so it probably wasn't my parents. I heard footsteps collide with the stairs. I knew it was Jazz but I tried falling back asleep figuring she wouldn't enter my room. Than the door slammed open. "Danny! You're home." I jumped at the sudden noise. "Jeez Jazz could you knock?

"I could but I chose not to." She's on her period isn't she? "What do you want?"

"Nothing really. Mom and Dad told you about Friday, right?"

"No what's on Friday?"

"Mom and Dad are going on a week trip and we can't be home alone so-"

"Your eighteen and I'm fifteen why can't we be home alone?" Jazz glared at my interruption. "As I was saying, Mom and Dad want to make sure we're safe and eat well so mom was on the phone with Vlad and told him about this. He offered to take care of us." I bolted up from my bed and looked at her. "Really!?" I was a tiny bit pissed that Vlad was on the phone with my mother but my jealousy gets the best of me. "Y-Yeah, he comes Friday and leaves a week later so Friday." My heart was pounding. It was still only Monday but I couldn't wait. Vlad and him would get to live together for a week. Jazz rolled her eyes at my excitement. "He's and old man you don't have to get so excited." With that she left and good thing too because I was about to kill her for calling him old. Vlad and I didn't really have that much of an age difference. With our half ghost we live longer. (AN: Yes this is that kind of story.) When I first knew that Vlad and I would live about twelve times the length of a human life I started shaking in fear. But knowing Vlad would be with me made it okay. The shock still impacted me for a bit but Vlad calmed me down and eased my nerves showing me the brightness we would share in our future lives.

Leaving those thoughts I decided to go see Vlad. I told Jazz I'd be back late and I flew into the portal. When I saw Vlad's portal I flew in at full speed. I came across the den and saw Vlad reading a book. I crashed into him and put my arms around him. We both fell to the floor. "D-Danny?" He said looking at my smaller body trying to hold his lager one tightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Vlad chuckled at my question and stood up with me still around him. I let go as he sat on the couch. I sat on the floor waiting for his answer. He lifted my chin, "it was a surprise." And then he left a feather soft kiss on my lips. I came and sat on his lap my legs around him. We both kissed, he licked my bottom lip asking for entry. I gladly opened for him. We kissed for what seemed like forever, only stopping for a breath. It wasn't until we were both looking into each others eyes and panting. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Whoa, way to ruin the mood." Vlad lifted his eyebrow. "I finished it at school on my free period."

"What a good boy." Vlad kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him. The den was filled with calming light by the lit fireplace. Vlad laid back down on the sofa reading his book and I laid in his arms. His body was warm and the feather soft silk of his clothes felt so soft against my skin. In the calming silence you could hear the cracks of the in cased burning flame. These are the moments I truly knew what peace meant. Peace is the thing you hold in your heart whenever you are treasured by the one you love. And this moment defined that.

(Jazz's POV)

"Jazz I'm going out, I'll be back late."

"Okay be careful." I said lifting my hand to wave and smile. When I heard Danny shut the front door I knew he was gone. I got up from my desk to do what I had planned when I got home. Danny had been out a lot and I know it's not with his friends. When I look out the window to see were he fly's or walks off to he's no where in sight. Curious, I went over Danny's training reports he did with Sam and Tucker. He could go 350mph yet with the view of my bedroom I would lose sight of him completely in three minutes. After observing him with this theory in mind I finally realized he was using the ghost portal by the usage charts my parents never look at, God knows why. I still have no clue and I am no where near to having a clue leading to why Danny would be going there so frequently. I walked down the hall stopping in front of Danny's room. 'This is for Danny's own good.' I didn't want to trespass his privacy but I was concerned. I turned the handle and walked inside. I looked around trying to find something out of place. I opened the two doors hiding his closet on the other side. I examined each piece of clothing, each cabinet and anything that someone could hide something in. Yet there was nothing. I tried on his bed, in the pillow case, inside the pillow, under the sheets, under the mattress, under the bed and any where else. Then I used the same process on both his bed side tables. I read everything inside the drawers. They were all notes passed in class or receipts from the Nasty Burger. Nothing out of the ordinary. That wasn't including a receipt with my credit card number. If I wasn't doing this in secrecy I'd tell Danny off. Then it came to his desk after checking behind all of his posters which took longer than expected. The desk was well kept. His back pack was on the side. I decided to start there. It was normal. Text books, pencils and highlighters. The text books were highlighted perfectly and there weren't any scribbles in it which surprised me. After putting his back pack away I turned to the desk drawers. Most of them were empty. Some of them held old files from middle school, again, nothing out of place. The drawers were useless. I was giving up hope slightly until I opened the note books on his desk. There was writing in the books next to Danny's, in red pen. It was proper handwriting yet easy to read. I couldn't compare it to any teacher from school. Maybe Danny had a tutor and that's why he didn't tell us, from embarrassment. But why see him even on the weekends. Doesn't Danny get a break? What a rough tutor. I guess there really wasn't anything wrong. He had actually been progressing on his school assignments. I put everything back in it's original place and walked out of the room. I was relieved to have figured out why Danny had been acting this way but my therapeutic like mind would not settle. It felt as if something was still just not right. Maybe deep down I was mad Danny didn't come to me for homework advice. But how would all of this even explain why he's going through the ghost zone? Maybe he has a ghost tutor? No scenario could explain all of this. Maybe in retrospect I should just ask him myself. What harm could that do?

It wasn't until midnight when Danny got home, Mom and Dad were fast asleep making it a perfect time to talk. I walked in front of Danny's bedroom door. I took a breath collecting in my head what I was about to say. My hand reached to knock on his door. "Come in," I heard quietly. I walked in to Danny's room. Danny himself was sitting on his bed reading a comic with the band "Dumpty Humpty" being played quietly from his stereo. "Hey Danny?"  
>"Hey what's up?" He said not looking away from his comic. "Can I ask you a few questions?"<p>

"Yeah sure." Danny put the comic away and looked at me. I shut the door and leaned on the wall. "Danny where have you been going all the time? You're never home, Sam and Tucker haven't hung out with you in awhile and I noticed your using the portal." Danny's eyes widened for only a second but I saw it. "J-Jazz it's nothing you need to worry about really. I'm just doing some stuff in the ghost zone. I'm...making sure nothing suspicions in going on." I raised my eyebrow not taking a word he said seriously. "Then how do you explain the writing?" Danny gave a questioning look to my words. "What writing?" I walked to his desk and took the notebook I had been examining earlier. I opened it to a random page and pointed to the elegant red ink. "This, if your going to the ghost zone all the time and patrolling than how do you explain all of these notes? I know every teachers hand writing in Casper High so it can't be anyone there." Danny looked confused and angry, "These aren't notes from the school text book and seem as if they were written by a genius so-"

"You were snooping?" Danny cut me off as I tried to explain my evidence. "I'm your big sister and you're acting weird so I have to know what's going-"  
>"No Jazz you don't. You don't have to know what's going on. Don't you trust me? I wouldn't hide anything important from you but I will start to. You snuck into my room, have obviously been spying on me cause you know I go into the ghost zone and that I haven't hung out with Sam or Tucker. Jazz I know your worried but don't be. I'm fifteen I've been taking care of myself long enough." After that Danny Laid back down on his bed on picked his comic back up. I didn't blame him for being a bit pissed. I did snoop. I put the notebook back in it's place and left the room closing the door behind me. Of course instead of making me forget about my suspicions, these past moments now made it definite that Danny was hiding something.<p>

[Danny's POV]

I admit I blew a fuse. But Jazz shouldn't be snooping around my bedroom like that. I looked over to the note book Jazz brought to my attention. That handwriting was Vlad's. Like I said he had been helping me study. Even though Jazz was snooping what exactly was she looking for? There was nothing here really. Well nothing about Vlad and I. "*gasp*" I jumped out of the bed and opened my closet. Obviously some stuff had been moved around but the thing that really mattered was the only thing that looked as if Jazz didn't see it. My hamper. Jazz would have been close to finding out something if she had seen this. I lifted my hamper, (for those people who don't know what a hamper is it's where you put dirty laundry) Behind it was a shirt that was folded very nicely and was freshly cleaned. It was a large white blouse and on the breast pocket read the words "Vlad Master's," When I had gone to his place a few nights back, when we were 'doing the do' Vlad accidentally ripped my shirt in half and part of his little game of kinkiness. He tied me too the bed and with scissors he cut my clothes in certain parts making them unwearable. So he lent me his shirt which was practically a dress on me. I sighed in relief knowing it looked untouched. I put it on my top shelf leaving a mental note to bring it back to him tomorrow. With that I closed my closet door and laid back on my bed. Too many people are finding out about Vlad and I. Maybe I should stop going to him just for a bit until all of this suspicion goes down. Of course I didn't want to leave Vlad but if this secret is going to stay a secret maybe some more drastic measures are needed to be taken. With that said I started reading my comic again not wanting to think about this until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating quickly. Apparently stuff happened and now I have a more interesting life. Anyway I also just finished the series Death Note in three days so I will be back to writing now. Thanks for reading.**

**-thegothicayaoicat**

As I walked to school, after ignoring a still pissed Jazz, I tried to plan how to tell Sam. Yet my mind was blank, the idea of telling her still made me shake in my skin. That moment when Dani saw what was happening I knew Sam would react similar to that. Then again maybe with all of the gay and lesbian support she does she will except me. But then there is the age difference and the Vlad used to be evil part. I sighed knowing deep down I wouldn't be able to find a good way to tell her. Tucker told me that it was okay and not to worry. To be honest I didn't know why I was so worried. Maybe it was the thought of losing Sam that hurt and that's what my mind believes is a possibility. Even if I don't have feelings for Sam like I did when I was younger, she still meant the world to me. And no matter what I am determined to make her accept Vlad and I. Maybe even one day they will become friends.

Throughout the school day Sam looked quite pissed. She didn't walk home with me again. I didn't really think yesterday got her that badly, I actually thought she would just be kinda annoyed but she was genuinely pissed. As I walked home alone I thought about the same things. When I reached home Jazz was in her room and you could hear the classical music from the halls. I sighed and went to my own bedroom. I know everyone was just worried but I couldn't help but feel so alone in this situation. Was love such a bad thing? Apparently, seeing as though I have to go to such lengths as I to not see Vlad until Friday to ease suspicion. It was only three days. That I could handle.

-third person-

The three days went by with Sam ignoring Danny, and Tucker being in the middle. It was Friday, an hour before Vlad told the Fenton's he would be their. Danny's parents had already left and Jazz was on a Date. Danny pulled the towel, he was using to dry his freshly washed hair, off. Jazz said she would be home at ten and it was only five. Danny smirked at his naked reflection, wondering what Vlad had planned for him. Or better yet what Danny had planned for Vlad.

Once his hair was dry and he smelled exceptional Danny took his plan into action. The guest room in the Op Center was never touched. He lit candles around the room The comfortable king sized bed looked welcoming surrounded by the dim light. One of the best part of this room was the window. It was tinted meaning nobody could see in we can only see out. The sun was setting on the other side of the house. Meaning you could see the sun rise from this window. Snow glistened and lightly fell onto the streets. It was the perfect scene. Only twenty minutes left and Danny knew Vlad was punctual. He ran down stairs and into Jazz's room. Taking a breath Danny opened her closet. Danny knew it would make Vlad happy but he also knew this would probably be the most embarrassing and messed up thing he could do.

[Vlad POV]

I looked out my window. How I loved the winter oh so much. The trees glistened with the white powder from the heavens. It calmed all of my nerves. The limo I was currently riding had pulled up in front of Daniel's house. I opened the door and stepped out into the sidewalk. The snow crumbled under my weight. I took my small piece of luggage while thanking the driver. I walked up to the front door of the house. The door opened yet their was nobody in sight. The lights were off and the curtains were shut. I walked in suspiciously. The door slammed behind me yet their was no one there. Then the lights turned on above the living room couch. Suddenly a little girl appeared. She had a short pink skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was black and her face was hidden by it. "D-Daniel?" I asked in a shocked voice. The girl stood up from the couch and looked up at me. "Welcome Home." Daniel said with the reddest face I have ever seen. "Daniel what are you doing?" He hid his face with his hair. "You said one time that it would be sexy if I d-dressed like a girl." True I do remember saying that. Plus, my pants were getting tighter as we speak. I dropped the bag that I had been holding and attacked Danny. Our lips came together both craving each others taste. Danny wrapped his arms around me trying to get closer. I pinned him down to the couch. Our lips still together. Soon Danny clearly couldn't take it anymore. He opened his moth asking for entrance. I slipped my tongue in playing with his. "Mmmh!" Danny's voice slipped through our lips. My hand traced down Danny's chest. I lifted his shirt pulling and flicking his small nipples. Right then Danny broke the kiss and pushed me away. He was panting and looking up at me. "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"I have a surprise for you in the Op Center," he lifted his body from the couch and held my hand. We both went invisible and flew to the top of the house. The metal room I stood in didn't seem to be the surprise. Suddenly Danny's hands where over my eyes and his body was leading me somewhere. I could feel myself go intangible and stepping through a door. Once Danny let me see I was shocked. The room was beautiful and even more beautiful with Danny on the bed. "Daniel, did do all of this?" He nodded and laid back on the bed. He spread his legs giving me a full view of pink panties with a wet stain coming from his penis. "Vlad I've been waiting for you all day. Please make me feel good." Daniel was too fucking hot. I jumped on the bed and did what Daniel asked of me.

Their will be a sex scene worry not. I'm just trying to build up some sexual frustration.

[Earlier that day]

-Jazz-

"Okay Danny I'll be back later today!" I screamed making sure Danny could hear me. "Okay!" Danny screamed back. I then walked out the front door leaving for what Danny thought was a date. Running on the sidewalk trying to avoid the cold my hand reached the car handle allowing me to enter. I drove down the street until I cam upon a blue, two story house where the Foley family lived. I parked my car and walked to the front door ringing the bell. "Oh Jazz right on time, come in." Tucker said opening the door. I walked up to his room where Sam was on the computer. "Sam, Jazz is here." Sam turned around looking at both of them. "Okay good now we can finally try and figure out what the hell is going on." Tucker stood obviously uncomfortable. I shrugged it off thinking he was uncomfortable with talking about Danny behind his back. He was always the one to be on Danny's side.

-third person-

Jazz sat on Tuckers bed and Tucker leaned against his wall. Jazz reached into her bag taking out the research and evidence she had compiled. It was the portal usage and the notebook with the strange hand writing along with some mathematics she had done about Danny's speed and distance in the view of the house. Sam looked at it closely. Tucker tried staying back not wanting to help Danny get caught. Sam and Jazz sat their for an hour discussing each others notes and several possibilities. Yet neither one of them were right. It wasn't until Sam found something when Tucker got worried. "Look at this," she said picking something up from the crease in book. "It's hair?" Jazz said surprised. Tucker tried calming down. 'They won't be able to figure it out, right?' Tucker asked himself. "It's white and long." Jazz said scrutinizing the hair. Tucker knew he had to act quickly. "M-Maybe Danny is going to the ghost zone to study. That hair must be from Phantom." Tucker calmed himself down, mentally patting himself on the back for thinking of a good excuse. "Maybe but this hair is pretty long and that still doesn't explain the hand writing."

"Uhhhh...ghost...calligraphy...power?" Tucker then mentally slapped himself for the dumbest thing said ever. (Except for headlight fluid. If you got that joke I love you) Sam and Jazz both looked at him with the expression of 'really?' "Tucker don't you want to know what's going on with Danny? This isn't time for jokes." Sam said examining everything in front of her. "Don't you guys know any ghosts with white long hair?" Jazz asked. "Well lets see." Sam looked back at Tucker's computer and pulled up a file. Danny had sent all the ghost info to Tucker as a back up. "Jazz write this down." Sam said. Jazz put her pen in-front of her own notebook they had been writing notes in. "Okay let me see. Technus, Frostbite, Vlad and...of course!"

"What?" Jazz said looking up. "Dani, the cousin. Maybe Danny and her are just bonding." Tucker sighed glad that they just skipped over Vlad's name but he spoke too soon. "That could be it but..." Jazz spoke looking down at the notebook. "Why not Vlad? Think of it. Long white hair, tutoring, and his ghost portal." Jazz said looking at all the evidence. 'Of course I should have known Jazz would find out.' Tucker worried. "Yeah I think that might just be it," Sam said getting excited. "Actually that reminds me, do you have an uncle?" She asked Jazz.

"No both my parents are only children."

"But...you call Vlad, Uncle Vlad, right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"And Danny said the other day that he was training with Vlad. He probably just ran out of excuses. Danny's hanging out with Vlad!"

"Of course how did I not see that?" Jazz and Sam in an hour found out who Danny had been with. Tucker stood there frozen. He was baffled that in just a minute they said what half the story was. "Now we need to just find out why Danny is so dedicated to being with him." Jazz said with a determined look in her eye. "Yes, Jazz keep an eye on him and report anything suspicious to Tucker or I. We will do the same at school." Sam and Jazz were planning this all out. Tucker tried calming himself down. When he was close to getting his breath at a steady pace until it quickened at, "Vlad should be at our house right now. Maybe if we spy on them it will give us some answers." Sam and Tucker already knew of Vlad's week with the two kids. Jazz mentioned it at the beginning of their meeting. Tucker froze knowing that they were either having sex or doing what ever couples do like...cuddling. Jazz and Sam grabbed everything needed and started walking down the stairs of Tucker's house to go spy. Tucker had to think fast if he was going to save Danny. "H-Hey I'll catch up with you guys. I have to go the bathroom."

"Oh okay meet us on the roof of the building across from Danny's house." Sam said practically out the door. Tucker went into his bedroom and dialed Danny's number. "Shit," he said as he heard Danny's voice-mail. "Hey man it's me. Listen Sam and Jazz figured out that you're hanging with Vlad. They don't know you're together but they think you two are just hanging around each other. They are on their way to your house so stop having sex! They know that you have been going through the portal to Vlad's if that helps so just do something!" Tucker hung up the phone hoping the message will be of use in some way.

-later on the roof-

"Is he just cooking?" Sam said looking at the Fenton's kitchen through some binoculars. Jazz was confused as well as to why Danny was no where to be seen. "Maybe we should just walk in and ask him where Danny is. I don't think he would suspect we're suspicious from that." The three kids were on the roof mentioned before looking at what looked like to be dinner. "We aren't getting anywhere let's ask him." Sam said again getting annoyed. "No I think that we should stay here." Tucker said with only a bit of confidence in Danny.

As time passed, Sam and Jazz agreed to go into the house while Tucker tried convincing them otherwise. Sam and Jazz ignored his oblivious stalling though.

Once the three teens were outside the front door Tucker had shut himself up. He knew whatever happens, happens. They walked in to the house followed by the kitchen. "Ah good evening children. Dinner's almost ready." Vlad said slightly looking over to the kids. "Oh thanks well...do you know where Danny is?" Sam asked with Jazz next to her ready to remember everything Vlad was about to say. Vlad turned around with a questioning look on his face, "why no. I thought he was with you three." It's as if Vlad's words brought the biggest shock to there lives. "Oh okay hey so Vlad just out of curiosity when did you get here?" Jazz said with wide eyes. "I would say about five thirty."

"Oh okay well we are going to be downstairs."

"Okay don't get into trouble." Vlad's kind words were heard from the kids as they ran down to the lab. Sam and Tucker stopped at the bottom of the stairs but Jazz ran to the computer hooked up to the portal. "Well I guess Vlad doesn't have to do with this after all." Jazz said looking at the computer screen. "What makes you say that Vlad could be lieing," Sam said hoping they weren't back at square one. "Not with this, there is no evidence anymore, look." Jazz pointed to the screen that showed a chart. "It says here; four ten activation. Meaning the portal was activated at four ten and that was only five minutes after I left the house. He is trying to get around us. I guess he knows we're suspicious so he isn't leaving when I'm around." Jazz hung her head frustrated that they weren't a step closer as it seemed awhile ago. "But it hasn't been activated since then. Maybe Danny figured we would find out and put this on the chart." Sam said putting her hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Yeah that could be it," Tucker added in. Just then as the quiet surrounded the room the metal walls were lit by the portals green light shined through the air. The three gasped at the sudden noise of the metal doors scraping on the floor. Danny then flew out landing in the lab with a notebook in his hand. Sam and Jazz examined Danny in shock now certain Vlad didn't have a lot to do with this. As Tucker stood behind watching as well, "nice Danny, very nice." Tucker whispered.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading. Please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes. **

-Sam-

As I saw Danny before my eyes with the notebook in his hand I couldn't help but feel ashamed. Of course Danny wouldn't be with his arch enemy this much. I knew Danny and he could never stand the sight of Vlad, let alone every day. When Danny turned around to face the three of us he had the definition of pure shock on his face. "G-Guys what are you doing here?" He asked in a shaky voice. I opened my mouth to talk to him until I witnessed Jazz run to Danny and take the note book from his hands. "As I thought," she said flipping the pages. "W-Wait Jazz!" Danny screamed bolting at her. Jazz avoided Danny and came up to Tucker and I. She opened the notebook showing us fresh red ink on notes Danny took during class that day. So that means it couldn't be Vlad. Maybe somehow it was Dani. Jazz looked at Danny, "Danny can you please just tell us what is going on?! You are avoiding all of our questions and now you're sneaking around after I leave the house. Danny what is so important that you can't tell us but you have to do it everyday?" Jazz was right, I was confused, we all were. Not knowing what was going on was annoying and frustrating. "Guys please. Nothing bad is going on! Why is this so important to all of you? It's nothing, really. So please just stop worrying about it all." After those words were said by Danny he flew upstairs still in his ghost form after taking the notebook back from Jazz. Jazz herself, look more worried than before. It scared me a bit seeing Jazz about to break down. "Jazz it's okay maybe Danny just needs some space. I bet this is just a phase. Maybe some stuff is going through his head that he's trying to figure out." Tucker said putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder speaking calmly. "What could be so impact full on Danny that makes him go study in the ghost zone and exclude himself from the rest of us?" Jazz responded with tears on the corners of his eye. "Well...maybe he's gay." I laughed at Tucker's joke. "Like that could ever be it." I said back and Jazz chuckled. "Yeah we all now Danny likes Sam anyway." Jazz said making me blush.

After we all calmed down Tucker and I excused our selves from the household. Vlad offered food but we both turned it down feeling weird about excepting food from him. After that Tucker and I parted ways heading off to our own house's. As I walked through the cold winter night my body shivered thinking of the day. 'We all know Danny likes Sam.' Those words replayed in my head. Maybe that just wasn't the case. Ever since seventh grade it was obvious Danny liked me we all knew it but recently, he had been acting different around me. He didn't look at me like he used to. We were never together but we were close, now I feel as if Danny was pushing me away. When I got home my parents greeted me then went on to their conversation about how my father was worried about the stock market. I walked upstairs and flopped on my bed. It was ten thirty and I was tired. After getting ready for bed I snuggled into my black and velvet bed, resting my head on my skull print pillow. My mind still swirled with thought of Danny, making me more exhausted. While looking at my ceiling my phone vibrated on my night stand. The message was from Danny. "Hey listen their is something I've been wanting to tell you. Can you come over at noon tomorrow? Please don't tell Jazz about it I'll explain everything then." The words written across my phone shocked me immensely. I texted back an okay still wondering what he was going to tell me. Maybe this entire time he had been avoiding Tucker and I cause he was nervous about being around me. Maybe that could just be it. Maybe Danny really did still like me. I blushed and hid my face from myself under my covers.

The next day at noon I stood in front of Danny's house. As I heard door bell rang my legs shook in nervousness. I figured it was just going to be Danny and I until Vlad opened the door "Oh Samantha please come in." Vlad said opening the door wider and welcoming me in. I fumed to myself as I heard the name Samantha. "Thanks." I said giving him a glare. As I walked inside I saw Danny walking down stairs. "Hey Sam," he said smiling brightly yet nervously to me. "Hey what did you want to talk about?" I said trying to keep the look of anger I had been pulling off all week. He lead me to the couches and we both sat down. I sat across from him in a chair and Danny sat on the couch. Soon Vlad sat next to Danny. "I want to tell you something." He said and I nodded asking him to keep going. "Please open your mind and think about this. Don't jump to conclusions and think the worst. Sam you are my world and I never want to loose you as a friend." I blushed knowing what was coming. I truly believed he was about ask me out. Even if Vlad was sitting right there and I couldn't care less. But instead of a confession he began blushing and to my surprise Vlad grabbed his hand and Danny held Vlad's tightly. Danny opened his mouth to try and speaking but it seamed as if the words couldn't come out. I was still constantly double taking at their inter locked hands and Danny's red face. Vlad gave a sincere look to Danny and he nodded back. "Sam it seems that Danny is a bit tongue tied," Vlad said. "Danny and I...well...we are seeing each other." When those words left his mouth I believed my face went pale. "W-What...what do you mean?" I asked staring at their hands again. Danny then spoke up, "Vlad and I are dating, and we think it's serious." My mind cracked, I didn't comprehend what was going on in front of me. It must have been a dream or some sick joke. I stood up from the chair shocking Danny and Vlad. With no words I walked out of the house. Once outside I just walked down the street unaware of where I was going. 'Danny...and Vlad? As in Vlad the arch enemy of Danny?' I thought to myself as my mind swirled rapidly. I went home somehow finding my way through my blocked mind. When my parents greeted me I ignored them and headed up to my bedroom. 'I'm dreaming I have to be. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Is Danny really...gay? Not only gay but gay for Vlad?' I couldn't even be upset from him not telling me. I was just, confused. My stomach started to spin as well. I ran to the bathroom and before I know it my chock had taken over and I through up hunched over the toilet.

**-Danny- **

As Sam waked out the door I froze and I guess Vlad could see my fear clearly. "Danny she will come to her senses she's just shocked." I knew Vlad was right but, how was Sam going to act around me now? Will she even hang out with me? Tucker is probably going to take my side just knowing him but I don't want Sam to be alone. Vlad wrapped his hands around me. "Danny, I was never a really big fan of Samantha but, I know she loves you. I also know you love her, neither of you will ever want to end this relationship. Sam will except this I know it." I sighed and sunk my head into Vlad's chest. "Thank you. I'm glad I like someone with such wise words." Vlad chuckled and held me closer. After enjoying each others presence along with he silence Vlad spoke, "Why don't we do something today. Something you want to do." I looked at his darkened blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well let's go out. We haven't been on a date in awhile. So why not?" I smiled and agreed to Vlad's plan.

"Ready?" He said and I nodded. We both walked out the door locking it behind us. We got into his car and decided to go to the park. The main park in amity had nice stands of food and other stuff during the winter. It was also littered with thick tall trees that were decorated with lights. It was truly breath taking.

When we arrived it wasn't that crowded only a few people. When we got out of the car and decided to walk. While walking we started to hold hands not caring of the few stares of children and some adults. Yet we were lucky because after Vlad stepped down from being mayor of our small town most people forgot about the billionaire, oddly. Vlad was being sweet and making sure I wasn't thinking about Sam. We talked more than I expected. We seemed very different but we were actually a lot alike. I guess that's why I was okay with spending thousands of years with him. Once we were tired of walking we got hot chocolate. Well, _I _got hot chocolate while Vlad went with apple cider. We sat on the bench least filled with snow and sat down. Vlad held me close, his body was so warm. It made me feel as if he could melt my ice core. My mind was now calm and cleared of the earlier events. Then Something crossed my mind. Two kids ran down the side walk throwing snowballs at each other. They were no more than eight and covered in layers. I then heard a male voice call them over. A man came to them with a woman standing next to him. "We got you two some hot chocolate." The woman said kneeling down to her, sons I was guessing. The two kids took the small cups filled of hot chocolate. While one kid blew the smoke away waiting for it to cool down the other one took a sip, instantly screaming at the heat. The mother kneeled down to her son with tears in the corners of his eyes. The mother kissed him on the fore head, "All better," she said. "But my tongue got hurt not my forehead." The kid said confused. "Its not the kiss the heals, it's the love." The woman said and her son smiled. The four walked on and I was left amazed. I never thought about having kids. Well I probably won't have any. That's okay I guess, I can't really imagine Vlad and I having kids. How can I even be thinking of kids? Vlad and I have been together for three months. It wasn't for sure that we will stay together forever. I never really thought about what I would be like staying with Vlad throughout high-school, collage, middle age and as far as I go. Did I really find my significant other at this age? What if I stop liking Vlad this way? Will that happen? What do I actually feel for Vlad? Does Vlad even really mean what he says? "Danny?" Those words broke my thoughts and I looked up to see a worried Vlad. "Yeah?"

"You know, this relationship might be hard. I know you are confused about why the rest of your life is becoming clear at such a young age and if something isn't working out I understand. But remember I will always love you." I sat their a bit shocked as to how he knew exactly what I was thinking. "How did you know I was thinking that stuff?"

"Because you're like an open book to me Danny. And I am a bit scared too. I don't know where our relationship is going but I want to live in the now. Right now we are together let our future selves deal with those problems." Vlad's kind words seeped into my heart. It relaxed me to the extreme. "You're right. I love you Vlad." I leaned into him and as did he. Our lips clung together in a loving yet light kiss. I wrapped my arms around him getting more warmth from his body. (This sounds like some Hallmark movie I just realized) "Ahhh! I have to tumblr this!" I heard and broke the kiss. A girl was running off with a phone in her hand. Both Vlad and I began laughing at the girls words knowing she took a picture of us.

The rest of the day we spent at home because it started snowing badly. Not like a blizzard but hard enough to make it annoying. When we got home I was tired. The winter always made me sleepy. I walked to my bedroom with Vlad behind me. "Hey Vlad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to take a nap together?"

"I would love to my little badger."

After our piles of layers were off we both went to the OP Center, not taking the risk of Jazz finding us in each others arms. Once in the bedroom Vlad spooned me, his body still as warm as it was in the park. I was facing the tinted window. I loved snow storm. They were so peaceful. I was taken by sleep like a baby to a lullaby.

Sunday was spent normally. Jazz was home so Vlad and I didn't do much. Tucker came over and we played some video games. Neither of us heard from Sam this weekend. Which worried me, a lot. I knew she wouldn't react well but I wasn't expecting her to jump off the face of the earth. Then Monday came and it made me even more worried.

"Sam Manson?" Utter silence. "I guess she's not here." The homeroom teacher said. It was Monday and Sam wasn't at school. It had me worried, really worried. Tucker looked worried too. After school we decided to go pay Sam a visit. I was a little scared I am not going to to lie. When Tucker and I cam to her front steps Tucker rang the bell. "Oh Danny Tucker I'm guessing your here to visit Sam?" Mrs. Manson said opening the door. "Sam's upstairs feel free to get anything from the kitchen." She said, we both knew Sam's mom didn't like us but she sure could put on a good act. "Thanks Mrs. Manson" I said heading upstairs. When we got upstairs we saw Sam laying in her bed with awash cloth on her head and her skin pale. She must of heard the door open because she weekly opened her eyes. "Hey guys!" She said smiling. We walked over to her bed. "Sam I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Vlad and I sooner. I was just scared for how you were going to react. I'm sorry." I bowed my head apologetically. Her hand reached up and touched my shoulder. "Danny...it's okay." I looked at her in shock not expecting her words. "I know your probably think I would be pissed and at first I was just confused. When I got sick I had a lot of time to think and if you're happy so am I but I might look weak now but if Vlad EVER hurts you I'll take out his kidney with a wooden spoon." Sam said in a threatening voice making me laugh. I leaned down and we hugged.

-Tucker-

Danny and Sam leaned into a hug I was happy that some was happy but her hands were clutching onto Danny's shirt like she never wants to let go. Her eyes looked glum and there I knew Sam didn't want this happen. I myself knew Sam could never get over Danny. I'm no therapist but Sam's fifteen and her hearts heart's been broken by Danny choosing Vlad, of all people, over her. Seeing her smile when they broke apart was fake. She looked like she was trying so hard to keep it up. This hurt me, just seeing it happen. I cared for Sam maybe even more than a friend and seeing her like this made me want to hug her and tell her I'll be there. But it's not like I'm mad at Danny either. Sam put this on her self for falling in love with him, not that that's a bad thing but you can't blame Danny for this. Even though I wanted to blame someone Sam is the only one I can, ironically. I just hope everything can go back to normal now that everything's in the clear. No more secrets everything back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for Favoriting and Following my story. I guess when I said I would be updating constantly I jinxed myself. My computer****'s internet was broken and wouldn't connect at all and since I just moved to a different hemisphere I still don't own a USB so I just stared at the finished chapters filled with guilt, But my computer is fine now so sorry for the wait I hope you keep liking the story! **

-Sam-

On Thursday I came back to school. After that conversation with Danny I've felt better about this whole situation My mind still hasn't completely grasped this reality. It just seems that I was supposed to be the one Danny fell in love with. I know it sounds self centered and stupid but I can't help it. I guess all that's left is to move on, unless...maybe Danny just doesn't understand what he's saying. Maybe Danny is just confused, maybe he chose Vlad because he's the only other half ghost in existence. Maybe if he got enough female attention he would be snapped back into reality.

Because of the school spirit week school started an hour later than usual. By the time I got to school it was nine-fifteen and I had a fifteen left until classes start. Tucker was already sitting on the steps of school messing with his PDA. "Hey Tuck." I greeted him while sitting next to him. "Hey you feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks. Is Danny here yet?"

"No I guess he's taking advantage of the late start." He said winking at his dirty joke. I rolled my eyes wishing I could believe it was only a joke. "Well he better stop cause school starts in ten minutes." As if on cue a black limo pulled up to the school. "Who the hell is that?" The kids in the yard whispered to one another as I and Tucker stood there waiting for Danny's reaction when he comes out. As predicted Danny stepped out of the limo taking everyone by surprise. Danny walked to us with a light blush but with his chin high. "Liking the attention?" I asked frowning at him. "Oh come on Sam lighten up. Vlad insisted on dropping me off." He said still smirking at his entrance. "Yeah Sam come on if I was Danny I would like to show of some of what I got." Tucker said defending his friend. "I think I see Sam's point."

"I won't steal Vlad don't worry."

"We should stop talking about this." Danny said with his head in his hand. I laughed and walked inside as the bell rang above us. I didn't really think it was funny I just wanted to get away without being a jerk I don't want to be awkward with Danny and especially if I was gonna try to get Danny back. But maybe that wasn't the right thing to do. If Danny isn't gay then he will figure it out himself. I just will have to think about it more. With that I sat down in physics.

"So what did you guys do when I was away?" I asked taking a bite of my salad. Tucker and Danny looked at each other and shrugged. "Nothing really? Since you were gone we talked about magazines, hottest male celebrities and the latest gossip in school." Tucker said mockingly looking at Danny innocently. Danny rolled his eyes. "Please tell me he's kidding." I said looking at Danny. "Tuck do we really need to have this conversation again?"

"Okay yeah yeah that was the last gay joke."

"Thank you."

"...this week."

"Tuck!" Tucker laughed and even though Danny was pissed you could see the small smile being pushed down. Danny turned back to his food but before he could take a bite a blue wisp flew out of his mouth. "Wow it seems like forever since that's happened." Danny said getting up. "You need our help?" Tucker asked looking at Danny walk away. "Don't worry I got this one I'll see you guys later." He was out the lunch room door practically running. If I were him I would be excited to fight after awhile too. But maybe that wasn't it. What if it was something, something just didn't feel right about all of this. "I...need to go to the bathroom." I said getting up myself. Before I heard Tucker's response I was already out the door. I didn't exactly know where to look. I went outside where some kids were eating and laughing on benches but no Danny. I walked down the empty halls. During lunch the inside of these halls were like a ghost town. That was until I heard a faint noise come from an exit I happened to walk by. It was a small noise words you definitely couldn't make out. I opened the door slightly. The noise grew louder but it was certain that the cause of the noise was farther away. I opened the door stepping out. The exit lead to an out side hall way. The brick collems made a path around the back of the school. The path lead to the school parking lot and on the other side the football field. The exit had its own hallway indented into the schools walls so if you were coming from either the two lots you couldn't see the door and vise versa.

Noticing the noise was right around the corner I peeked around the brick wall. With the sight I saw I imideatly turned back with a blush on my face. There was Phantom and Plasmius. Vlad's leg had made its way in between Danny's, but he didn't mind for he was happily grinding on the leg. While their lower body's were at work there lips were locked together. 'That's disturbing why is my heart racing so fast? You know Danny's gay why is this shocking, but, it is pretty weird to see it for myself its just. Wrong.' As that image sat fresh in my mind Danny spoke. "Hph Vlad I have to get back. My friends are going to start looking for me. AH...d-don't rub there." I felt like my heart was going to break my chest. I couldn't hear anymore. When I tried to move my feet wouldn't budge. I couldn't leave, I was frozen in place. "Then we will just go invisible don't worry. I promise to be done before lunch." I heard Vlad say. "Just keep quiet my little badger." I put my hands over my mouth trying to hold in a gasp. "B-but Vlad anggh!" 'Sam move now!' I screamed to myself. "Ah! Please not so...not so sudden Ahhh!"

"Don't try tricking yourself Daniel. You love this."

"Ah...Ah...Ah I-I do I love it Vlad...Oh god Vlad please more!"

"As you wish...ung"

"AHH oh God Vlad ah...your in so deep oh man yes !" That was all I could stand. I gained the strength in my legs and ran back into the building. I ran into the girls bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. 'I just heard Danny and Vlad...doing it. No no no now I know this isn't right. Vlad is evil and will always be. Danny deserves someone better someone...someone...like me! Danny can't be with that psycho. I don't know but Danny's torture will be over soon!'

-Danny-

'Shit I told him not to do that.' I said to myself as I ran to my class; biology. I'm still surprised Vlad just popped out like that. But I have to admit the secrecy and thrill of being caught did turn me on slightly. Brushing that thought out of my mind I knocked on the door of the Bio lab. "Come in." I heard faintly being said from inside. I opened the door and walked to an empty seat next to Tucker and across from Sam, This being our only class together. "Mr. Fenton why exactly are you late?" My teacher asked sternly. "I-uh was at the nurse cause I wasn't feeling too good after eating that lunch." The teacher moved along with the class. "Long fight?" Tucker asked. "Yeah Skulker had some new weapon and wanted to try it out on me." I hated lying to him especially after he knew everything. But I couldn't just plainly say, nah Vlad felt liking fucking me because we haven't done it since Friday and he knew we couldn't do it at home cause of Jazz. So the lies will have to be dealt with.

When the class got boring after awhile I looked at Sam. She was doodling in her notebook and looking down as if to hide her face. Her skin was red as blood and it was starting to scare me. I poked her with my pencil lightly. She looked up slightly. 'You okay?' I mouthed to her. She nodded and looked back at her note book. Clearly something wasn't right. The teacher was focused on her explanation of atomic ions. I knew Sam wasn't going to tell me she always kept most things locked inside. I decided to doodle in my notebook as well until the class ended.

"That will be all for today please review or you will regret it during mid-term." The teacher said as the three of us walked out with the rest of the class. That being the last class of the day we headed to our lockers. "Hey why don't you two come over?" I asked as they both put their stuff away. "Sorry man some kid spilled soda on our sound board and I need to fix it but maybe next time." Tuckers said. "Oh that's cool. Sam?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Awesome."

-Sam-

'Just act normal.' Danny and I walked down the sidewalk talking about some thing in class. I really wasn't paying attention. The snow fell really lightly that afternoon and it felt romantic and nice. I looked at Danny in his ice blue eyes. "Here you got something," I said brushing off a snowflake that had fallen on his eyelash. I think I saw him blush a little after saying a simple thank you with his bright smile. When we got to Danny's house I took off my boots by his door inside. It was warm and the fireplace was lit, it was like one romantic scene after the other. Then it was ruined by Vlad strolling in. "Oh Daniel welcome home I'm making dinner. And Samantha I'm glad your back." He said to me. I scowled at him recollecting the scene I had seen before. "Thanks Vlad," Danny said kissing him on the cheek. God I felt sick to my stomach. "Anyway we will be upstairs hanging out." He said again leading me upstairs. Vlad waved us away with a smile. Once in his bedroom I sat on one of his chairs. "Sorry about that kiss." He said. "No it's fine, you two are a couple I understand." Danny smiled and opened his computer. The rest of the night became uneventful. My goal was to open Danny's eyes but I wasn't really sure how to. All my life I hated girls like that but now I know I have to help Danny. We just talked like normal. It was devastating. I ended up leaving the house by the time Jazz came home by seven. I left not acomplishing anything just being Danny's normal friend.


End file.
